Something To Die For
by tjmack
Summary: Jack must protect a former FBI agent from the Russian Mafia, when he finds out who he's protecting he vows his life to save their's.
1. Chapter 1

Something To Die For

Summary: Set after season seven. Jack Bauer gets called in for bodyguard duty, and gets the shock of a lifetime when he finds out not only who he's guarding, but who he is guarding them from.

**A/N: This is my first try at a 24 chaptered fic. I've written two one-shots though. I'm a little unsure about the storyline and how I've captured the characters, so if you want me to continue this please Review and tell me to continue it.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Jack."

The smile slowly crossed his lips as he started to come to consciousness. His granddaughter sat atop his chest, his ringing cell phone was clutched in his hand.

"Why do you have grandpa's phone?"

"Cuz it's ringing."

"Well, can I have it so I can answer it?"

Teri smiled broadly at him, before shaking her head. She handed him the phone, and watched intently as he answered it.

"Bauer."

"Jack, this is Brian Hastings with CTU. We have a urgent matter and could use your help and experience."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hastings, but I no longer work for the government. I'm retired."

"I understand that Jack. This is a time sensitive case, and we could use someone with years of experience."

"I don't know. You'll have to give me more details on the case."

"I'd be glad to, if you could come in and sit down with me, I'll explain everything you need to know."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hastings, but I'm watching my granddaughter right now. I can't come in."

"Let me call you back in just a minute Jack. I'll see if I can't work something out."

"Okay."

With that he hung up the phone, and peered at Teri from his spot on the couch. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep on the job.

"What did you do while I was sleeping?"

"I watched cartoons. I was good Jack."

"I thought we discussed that. Your supposed to call me grandpa."

"But you don't look much like a grandpa."

"I have to agree with you there."

He smiled at the little girl. Picking her up, he resituated himself so that he was sitting upright untead of laying on his back. Fearful he might drift off again, and not knowing what Teri might find to get into. He groaned when his phone started to ring again. Why, even after he had retired would they call to bother him, to drag him back into something that he didn't want or need to be apart of.

"Bauer."

"Jack, it's Chloe."

"Hey Chloe. I heard your working at the New York branch of CTU now."

"Yeah Jack, listen I'm sending all the information on that case to your phone. If your going to help out, Hastings wants you to call his direct line to his office. The number is in the information I'm sending you."

"Yeah, okay. Give me a bit to look through it."

"Jack, can I just say something?"

"Of course Chloe."

"I know that all you want right now is to be with Kim and your family, but I really think it's in your best interest to help us out. I can't go into details over the phone obviously, but trust me Jack."

"I do trust you Chloe, you know that. I'll look over the information and I'll get back with Hastings. I won't make any promises though."

"Understood. See you soon Jack."

Jack couldn't help but smiling at Chloe's persistence. She'd been like that as long as he's known her, and that has been for more years than he can count on one hand. He opened the file that Chloe sent him. Bracing himself, he read through the information.

_Former FBI agent in dangerous situation. Former cover busted, agent is no longer safe. Witness Protection turned down, but agent needs to be kept safe until testifying against Russian Mafia. _

Jack shook his head, clearing his train of thought. At first look he thought that maybe they were talking about Renee Walker. He ran a hand over his face at just the mere thought of what he had done to her. Not that it was by choice, and not that he meant to do it. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that he had unwittingly broken her. She had lost her job interrogating Alan Wilson. He also knew of her attempted suicides. He had tried to call her. He had wanted nothing more than to help her. He felt to blame for where she was, how low she had fallen. As far as he knew though, which wasn't much if he really admitted to himself, she didn't have anything to do with the Russian Mafia.

"Teri. Do you think I should help out my old friends? Should I help them catch bad guys?"

"Yeah!"

"I thought you'd say something like that."

He groaned. Could he really sit by and not help out someone that needed it so dearly? Could he live with himself if something happened to this person and he could have possibly prevented. He knew he wouldn't have been able to. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Kim's number, hoping she wasn't busy at the moment.

"Dad? Is Teri okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. But something's come up---I'm---needed."

He knew he didn't have to say anything more, that she would understand. He just hoped that she would understand that he had to do this. That he couldn't just sit there and possibly let this person die. Not if he might be able to help them, to stop their enviable death happen.

"Okay. I'm not busy, I'm on my way to get Teri."

"Your upset. I've upset you."

He could feel his chest tighten at the thought. Since Kim went against his wishes and went ahead with the experimental treatment and saved his life, he had been pretty much walking a tightrope when it came to his former job. He knew that she hated what he did, if not only because he was constantly putting himself in danger, but because it was because of his job that he wasn't around much when she was growing up. That because of his job, her mother had died. That because of his job, she too had nearly been killed more than once.

"No daddy. Of course you haven't. I know what helping people means to you. I'm sure that if they've called you, and that if your willing to go in that it must be important. I know that if you don't do this that you'll regret it. It's who you are, retired or not. I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

He smiled into the phone, before hanging up. Now came the fun part. Calling this Hastings, agreeing to help out. He would make no promises and as soon as his job was done he was gone, done for good. Looking over the information just a bit more, he found Hastings number, and punched it into his keypad and hit send. He waited for three rings before Hastings picked up.

"Hastings."

"Yeah, it's Jack."

"Chloe said you should be calling soon. I wasn't so sure, you seemed very non-commital, but she was right."

"Yeah, me and Chloe go way back. Look this is the deal. I'm going to help you out. As soon as my job is done, I'm gone. You hear me. No more phone calls. I'm retired, and the only reason I'm doing this is because of Chloe. Because she intrigued me, and because I trust her. If she says I need to do something, I do it. When this job is done, so am I."

"Yeah, I hear you Jack. When can you get here?"

"My daughter is on her way to pick up my granddaughter. As soon as she gets here I'll be on my way. Within the hour."

"We'll be awaiting your arrival Jack."

* * *

Sitting in the metal incased room at CTU was uncomfortable. Twitching in her seat, she stood up and paced back and forth. She caught her reflection in the two way window. She looked drawn, her skin was a pasty white color. Almost the same color that you turn when you die. Shutting her eyes, trying to hide from the images of death that haunted her. A sweat broke out on her brow and she wiped it away. She would overcome this, maybe not today, or tomorrow but eventually she would be okay again. She'd been dealt a bad hand, but she'd find her way again. A low knock on the door signaled that one of the agents was there to check up on her. Groaning she sat back down in her chair. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not any CTU agent who thought they knew what she was going through. The door opened, the agent in front of her was a different man than the one that was here just a few hours earlier. This one was a bit younger, and hadn't quite gotten that dead in the eyes look yet.

"I'm Agent Ortiz. I'll be guarding your room until your bodyguard arrives. This guy is the best guy for the job. Trust me, your life is definitely safe with him. He'll make sure that you make it to the courtroom at three."

Agent Ortiz stopped and looked at his watch.

"Only a few more hours, then all this nastiness is over with. Just hang in there."

He nodded, stopped and looked down the hallway. He left, and she could hear the low whispers of Agent Ortiz and someone else. It sounded like a woman's voice, the voice sounded somewhat familiar. She wished she could place it. She waited patiently to find out exactly what the hell was going on. Finally Agent Ortiz re-emerged.

"There is someone who'd like to talk to you. She's an analysis here, says she's an old friend. Chloe O' Brian?"

"Oh, of course."

A weak smile crossed her features, and even though she was happy to finally talk to someone she knew, she could feel just how fake the smile seemed. She quickly let it drop from her mouth, not wanting Chloe to think that she wasn't happy to see her.

"Chloe."

This time her smile was a little more genuine. When you felt as dead inside as she did, smiling, feelings of joy, or well even pain for that matter just were missing. She walked the short distance between her and Chloe and hugged her.

"Thank god. A familiar face. I thought I was going to lose my mind there for a moment."

"Don't worry Renee. Everything is going to be okay. We have a 'specialist' coming in to protect you. I know that they keep calling him a bodyguard, but trust me, he's more of a specialist. You'll be plenty safe."

"Well Chloe, if you give him a seal of approval, then I'll believe it. So, what's his name? He been an Agent for a while? Maybe I've heard of him."

"Well. I'm not allowed to tell you ahead of time. Hastings rule. I can say that he's not technically an agent, but he has been at this a while."

"Not an agent?"

"It's a long story Renee. I can't really give out any details. Hastings is paranoid. He'll be here soon though."

"Good, then can I leave this awful room?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be able to. I think that they'll move you to a safe house when he arrives."

"Good. A girl could lose her sanity in this room."

"I believe that."

Chloe smiled softly at her, and then pressed a finger to her ear piece.

"He's here. I have to go meet him out front, I'll bring him straight to you. First thing, with or without Hastings approval."

Her words made Renee believe that there was something more going on than just some old, possibly retired agent watching her back until she gave her testimony against Vladimir Laitanan, while undercover in his small part in the Russian Mafia.

* * *

"Jack, hurry. If Hastings sees us it's too late. I want to introduce you to the agent you'll be protecting."

"Wait, what?"

"Your 'watching' over the agent until she testify's later today. She refused witness protection, but one attempt has already been made against her life."

"Yeah, alright, where to?"

"Interrogation room one."

Jack followed Chloe down the corridor, and came to a stop when he saw a young agent guarding the door.

"Chloe, Hastings is going to blow a gasket."

"I know Cole, just trust me, it's best this way. Hastings will see that."

Jack knew that Chloe had something up her sleeve, what that was he wasn't sure.

"I'm just going in to let her know you're here. She's a bit--skittish."

"Wonderful."

This was going to be just an absolute wonderful day. Watching over a skittish former FBI agent, that was wanted dead by the Russian Mafia.

"Come on."

He hadn't even noticed when the door had re-opened. He walked the short distance to the door and stepped inside. He thought that his world had tilted on it's axis. Here standing in front of him was Renee Walker. He could see what he had truly done to her, and hated himself even more.

"Renee."

His voice was no louder than a breath. Her eyes wide, almost like she had seen a ghost from her past. Though in many ways that was a true statement. Jack hadn't seen her since he got taken away on a gurney. He had been dying, and gave her the best advice that he could. She had been there for him every since he had found out he was dying. The best he could do for her before he died was give her advice that hopefully would help her live with whatever choice she made.

"Jack."

Her voice was also no louder than a whisper. It was like her best dream had finally come true. She rushed forward, throwing caution to the wind, and flinging herself into his arms. Chloe was right, she was safe now. Jack Bauer would keep her safe, this much she did believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow i was not expecting all these reviews. I really didn't think that this storyline would be received so well. I'm really glad that you guys like it though, becuase I'm really enjoy writing it. also, I'm always up for a suggestion. So if you'd like to suggest something you think should happen then add it to your review. If I like your suggestion I'll use it, and I'll credit you for the suggestion. As always, enjoy this new chapter, and please review, it only takes a few seconds and really lifts spirits and gets me in the mood to write. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Chloe slipped away without being noticed. Jack was still clinging to Renee, who was now sobbing in his arms. He wanted to hate himself for what he had done to her. Part of him wished that she had never came and got him from the senate hearings, though if that hadn't happened then he never would have reconnected with Kim and he never would have met the incredibly brave and strong woman that was crying in his arms.

"Ssshhh. Don't worry. Your safe now."

"I'm so scared Jack."

"Why don't you explain it to me Renee."

"Oo-kay."

A hiccup broke through her lips, as Jack put his hand on her back to lead her to a chair to sit in. Sitting down, she crossed her arms, having her forearm face her. She couldn't have him knowing just how rock bottom she had hit. She didn't want him to see just how vulnerable she was.

"So part of the Russian Mafia are after you. Explain that please."

He seemed relatively calm, his arms stretched out in front of him, palms face down on the table.

"About six years ago I went undercover with the Russians. More specifically, with Vladimir Laitianan's group. At the time he was basically just a thug with good connections, who was working his way up the mafia's food chain. He was a pretty dangerous guy back then. A loose cannon. The type of guy to just fly off the handle at any given chance. I was under with them for 16 months. It was like hell on earth, but like I said, Vladimir is a bad guy and someone had to infiltrate his group. Everything went fine---"

Her pause did not go unnoticed by Jack, and he stared at her, waiting for her to continue. He also knew that he would be overlooking her undercover file, since he was sure that she was going to keep something from him. It wasn't so much that she was keeping something from him, but more that she felt she needed to keep something from him. Could whatever have happened while she was undercover been that bad?

"Finally we had enough proof to arrest his entire group. We got everyone, but Laitianan, he was able to escape. Recently I went back under with Laitianan in order to capture him and get him off the street and to stop whatever attack he had planned. This time it didn't go as well. He found out that I was a cop, and tried to kill me. He would have succeeded but CTU intervened at just the right time. They tried to put me in protective custody, but I fought them on it--"

"Why? They would have kept you safe."

"No Jack, they wouldn't have. They would have tried, and whoever was watching over me would be dead. If Vladimir wants me dead, I'll be dead. That's why I have to beg you to leave."

"Not going to happen. I gave my word to protect you until you testify against this scum. I intend to stick to my word."

"What about Kim--what about your granddaughter?"

"I'll see them before long. Don't worry, Kim gets it, she understands."

"Jack, I can't have you giving up everything for me. I can take care of myself."

Jack peered at her, he didn't want to have to be rough with her, but she wasn't listening. She was trying to push him away when all he wanted to do was protect her. To fix what he broke.

"I know Renee. I know what happened back in LA. What you did to Wilson--to yourself."

He watched as she grabbed a hold of her wrist, a look of disgust on her face. She didn't want him to know that she had tried to kill herself.

"I want to help you. I blame myself, it's my fault that your in this position."

"That I'm wanted dead by Russian scum?"

"No. That you tortured Alan Wilson until he was near death. That you felt so---I don't know how you felt, but obviously it wasn't a good feeling Renee. You tried to kill yourself. I blame myself for that. For breaking you. I wish you had never came to get me during those senate hearings. I should be sitting in a prison cell right now, because god knows I deserve it--"

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. Of anyone Jack, you deserve that the least. That day we spent together I saw you do some really awful things, but seeing those things made me see that you were right. Terrorist do not play by our rules and sometimes those rules must be broken to get what you need. Sometimes people get hurt, sometimes they die, but it's always for the good of the country. You nearly died saving your country. You do not deserve to be in a prison cell. You deserve to be happy."

Jack's eyes trained on the tiled floor. He's never been good at dealing with his emotions, and here they were front in center right when Renee needs him to be strong for her. Taking a deep breath and heaving a sigh to keep the tears that had built up in his eyes back, he forced himself to look Renee in the eye.

"I have to go talk with Hastings, and go over some tactical stuff with Chloe. When I get back, we'll start moving you to the safe house. I swear to you Renee that will not let anything happen to you. I will keep you safe, I promise."

Heaving himself up out of the chair that he had been claiming, he made his way toward the door.

"Jack. I've missed you."

"I missed you too Renee."

He smiled softly at the closed door before putting on his game face. He pulled the door open, and came face to face with Agent Ortiz.

"Excuse me, Mister Bauer, but Hastings wants to see you in his office immediately."

"Yeah, he can wait a minute, I need to talk to Chloe first."

Cole Ortiz offered a small smile to Jack. He had heard both horror stories of what the former agent was willing to do to keep his country safe, and stories of great heroics. He was proud that he would be working with Jack Bauer to keep Agent Walker safe.

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Jack. Sir makes me sound old."

Jack patted the younger agent on the back as he made his way back out toward the main room. Finding Chloe's workspace was not hard. Walking up behind her, his deep raspy voice made her nearly fall out of her chair.

"Jack, you scared me."

"Sorry. Look I need Renee's undercover folder. I want to read through it."

"Did she not talk to you about it?"

"She's keeping something from me. I want to know what it is."

"Okay, I'll grab it for you, but while I do you better go see Hastings otherwise I'll be out of a job and Renee will be out of a bodyguard."

Even as the words left Chloe's mouth she knew better. She knew that only death itself would keep Jack Bauer from doing anything he wanted to do, which right now was protect Renee Walker.

"I'm heading there now. Get me that folder Chloe."

She knew that voice, she'd heard it so many times before. Jack was already in gear, and was ready to get started. Chloe had missed working with Jack, and enough the circumstances weren't the best, it made a small smile come to her face knowing that she'd get to work with someone that would get the job done, even if he had to do it his own way.

* * *

"Jack. You were supposed to come see me first thing."

"Yeah. Sorry, but I wanted to meet the agent I'd be working with."

"I hear you have a history with Agent Walker. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. She's an old friend. We worked together once."

"And I hear you two got pretty close during that time."

"We're friends. I can promise that I will do my job."

"I'm questioning that, what I am questioning is if your 'relationship' will get in the way of you doing your job correctly."

"Is there a correct way to protect someone?"

"You will do it my way. I know all about you Jack. I respect what you've done for your country, but I will not have you torturing anyone."

"How would I do that if I'm protecting Agent Walker in a safe house?"

"I'm just saying, watch your back Jack."

"Yeah. I'm going to go have a look over Renee's undercover file. Then I want to get her moved to the safe house."

"Just let me know when your ready. You'll be taking Agent Ortiz with you. He will be your backup. I suggest you go over tactical with him."

Without offering an answer to him, Jack made his way out of Hastings office, and toward Chloe's desk.

"Jack, I have that folder, it's right in here."

She led him into a room two doors down from the room Renee was in. It looked almost identical to the room that Renee was in, just slightly backwards. He sat down in the chair and opened the folder. Words started to stand out to him and he could feel the anger bubbling up inside him.

_Agent Walker was visually shaken when she returned from her time undercover with Vladimir Laitanan. She had visible injuries, including some unhealed broken bones. Several broken ribs, and a possible broken wrist. After a medical exam it appears that Agent Walker might have been sexually assaulted. She refuses to talk about it. _

One of Jack's fist was balled up at his side, while the other tightened around the folder of files that sat in front of him. Without a second thought he threw the folder against the way, anger seething from him. Standing up so abruptly that the chair he had occupied fell backward, bouncing off the floor, the noise reverberating through-out the room. Walking with a new found authority, he ripped open the door and stomped two doors down. The look on his face must have scared the hell out of Cole Ortiz, since he simply side-stepped to let Jack through.

"Jack----"

Renee stopped when she saw the look on his face. She had seen this look once or twice before. Only she knew this time he was mad at her. She knew he would look at her file, and she knew he'd be mad. She had not expected this kind of anger that was rolling off of him. She wasn't fearful for her life, she knew Jack wouldn't hurt her, yell at her, but not hurt her.

"Why wouldn't you tell me!?"

His voice wasn't loud, but the authority was still very present. He took a step toward her, and she countered by taking a step backward.

"I didn't want you to look at me like everyone else did. I mean, eventually those looks went away, but it was like everyone pitied me. I didn't want you to look at me that way to. I don't want pity, I don't deserve it."

"Renee--"

It was merely a breathless plea. She could see how much her keeping this from him had hurt him. He thought she trusted him, if only he knew just how much she did trust him.

"I trust you Jack. It's not that I swear. I just--It's too fresh---"

As soon as the words were out she realized that he didn't know about how recent Vladimir's attacks had been. He had read her file from the first time she went under with Vladimir. He hadn't let himself get to the second time.

"He hurt you--recently?"

"Yes."

She watched as his face turned unhealthy shades of reds and purples before he withdrew a breath and his color went back to normal.

"That animal will not touch you again. If it's the last thing I do, that animal will never lay another finger on you."

Without a second thought, Renee was in Jack's arms again. Tears streaming down her face. She had never felt safer than when he hugged her tightly to his chest like he was right now. No matter what words he said, no matter how much she wanted to fight them, she couldn't. She needed him, she needed to feel safe again. She needed to feel like she deserved to be loved by another person, and Jack made her feel everything and then some.

"Now, let's get you to the safe house."

His words were nearly lost in her hair, but she heard them plain as day. She would let him protect her, she would not let him die for her though. Jack Bauer deserved to die for something, she was not something to die for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_"Come here Renee. You come to me now!"_

_Vladimir's booming voice woke her. Curling into herself, she rolled over wiping the sleep from her eyes. Faking a smile, and fighting back the bile that wanted to rise into her throat. _

_"Hey Vlad. Come to me."_

_Her voice was as low as a whisper, slow and seductive. She hated the fact that the only way to prove herself, and earn her spot in his 'family' was to let that vile man violate her like this. She told herself over and over that it was for the sake of her mission, but she was starting to fight against him on it, and she feared that if she continued down this path that he would find out that she was an FBI Agent. _

_"Mmmmm. Renee, you smell so good."_

_He bent over her, kissing her, his lips rough, his hands even rougher as he shoved her, almost pinning her to the bed. _

_"You taste even better. To think that I had thought of killing you--on more than one occasion. You've proved yourself of course--in more than one, but I just get this feeling that you may betray me. I sometimes get this overwhelming need--overwhelming want to kill you. I won't though, I don't think. I love the sex far too much."_

_Renee tried to stop her body from recoiling away from his. Not that it would be easy to do, what with all of his weight shoving her to the bed. Only a sheet covering her body, and only a towel covering his. She knew all too well what was coming. She knew and yet she couldn't stop it._

Renee jerked into an alert state, with a sticky cold sweat pouring down her face. That monster had been haunting her dreams for far too long. Hopefully after she help to put him away today, he would leave her dreams alone. She could only hope for that of course.

"You okay?"

Jack's brow rose in worry, as he grabbed for the hankerchief from his pocket. Quickly, he dabbed at her forehead, and for the first time she realized that she had fallen asleep laying against his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, but thanks Jack."

"Of course."

He offered a small smile, and she forced herself to smile back at him. Pretending to be her old self around Jack wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. He made it easy for her.

"Well, here we are. Cozy ain't it?"

She looked out the window and saw the small white house right in the middle of suburbia, or at least what New York considered suburbia.

"Oh yes."

Jack opened the door, placed his arm out in front of Renee who had already tried to push her way into the house.

"I have to check it out first. Cole, stay right here with Renee."

Drawing his weapon from the holster on the waistband of his jeans, he entered first, with two agents flanked on his sides. After giving them signs for which direction he wanted them to go in, she watched as they disappeared into the house.

"It's just precaution. Jack seems very through."

"Jack's good at his job. He's been given a bad rep, but he knows what he's doing. He knows what needs to be done to get the job done, and he's willing to go there."

"He seems kind of intense though."

"He can be. He's been doing this for a long time. He's seen shit that neither of us can even begin to imagine. He's had a lot of people taken from him."

"So keeping you alive is more than just a job for him?"

"Kind of--well maybe. We haven't even spoken in two years. Not that he hasn't tried to contact me. I've just--I haven't been in a good place and I didn't want to drag him into stuff that has nothing to do with him. He's been through enough without me adding to it."

"Who knows, maybe he wanted to be a part of it. Maybe he wanted to help?"

"All clear."

Renee smiled at the young agent that stood in front of her. She tried her damnest to remember his name, but it just wouldn't come to her.

"Thank you--agent--"

"Name's Owen, please call me that. No need to call me Agent anything ma'am."

"Okay Owen, but if that's the case, please call me Renee, and not ma'am. Makes me feel old."

She offered the young agent a smile, and he returned it eagerly, before stepping around Renee and following Cole outside to walk the perimeter.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to call Chloe, get information on when we need to get you to the courthouse. If you need something just shout, I'll be in the guest room."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Jack had his cell phone out before he even got to the guest room. His fingers dialing Chloe's number, a number that would be forever ingrained in his memory. She was the closest thing he had to a friend. Every other friend he had ever had is either dead, or wishes they had stayed dead.

"Jack. Are you at the safe house?"

"Yes. I cleared the inside, Cole and Owen are checking the outside as we speak."

"How's Renee doing?"

"She fell asleep on the way here. She had some sort of nightmare. I'm certain that Vladimir made an appearance. I'm worried about her Chloe."

"Do you think she's unstable?"

"Not nessciarly. I mean who wouldn't have nightmares of a guy like Vladimir. Specially with how deep under she had to get with him. No, I'm worried that she's not healing properly."

"You mean, mentally?"

"Yeah. Do you have on record what pyshcrisit she's been seeing?"

"It doesn't give one--maybe she isn't seeing one?"

"hmmm--I'll talk to her, see what I can find out. I'll call back to check in later."

"Be careful Jack."

"I will."

With that he hung up, and closed his phone. Placing it back into it's holster, right next to his gun, he walked toward the door and heard the obvious sound of crying coming from the main room.

* * *

Alone. She had never been one to do alone well. Well, technically that wasn't true. She used to be able to be alone without the feeling of utter devastion taking her over and making her feel worse than death itself. She used to love to be alone in fact. Embracing the ability to get lost in thought and not have to worry about who or what they would be hunting that day. Now the thought of being alone terrified her worst than Vladimir ever could. She could at least look him in the eye before putting a bullet in his useless ass. There was nothing she could do about being alone. Nothing that would help. She had no friends left. She had alienated all of them when she dropped into the abyss known as depression. She had alienated her family too, they'd much rather avoid her than deal with her irratic emotions. The only person she had right now was Jack Bauer, and he had left her to make a phone call. True, he would come back out in a little bit, but for now he had left her all alone. With her thoughts. She had found out quickly that being alone with her thoughts was dangerous for her health. Her hand immediately skimming across the rough scar from her previous attempts of ending all the pain. Suicide is painless, the name of the theme song from MASH entered her mind, and she fought back a chuckle. Painless, right. She could still remember the pain from her suicide attempt. As fast as the blood could rush from her body, was as fast as the painful memories of her past could escape her.

"Renee. Renee!"

She could hear Jack's rough voice, but she couldn't bring herself back to the present. She hadn't felt the tears that were running down her cheeks, or the searing pain that was now in her wrist. She hadn't noticed when she picked up the pair of scissors that had been laying on the end table.

"Shit, your bleeding."

His words brought about a sense to her, that brought her back to the present. She looked down, and saw the small pool of blood that had formed on her leg where she had propped up her arm. The small pair of scissors clutched tightly in her hand. When had she picked them up? She couldn't remember.

"Renee, talk to me."

He wrapped a towel around her wrist, and applied pressure to the newly opened wound. She wanted to talk to him. To explain how she doesn't like to be alone, not anymore. Not when her thoughts overwhelm her and make her do things like this. When she had not succeeded the first time in killing herself, she promised herself that she wouldn't try again. She had been relatively good at keeping that promise, except for a couple of setbacks. All of which occurred when she was alone, with her overhelming thoughts. Thoughts that always came back to blame her for her own unhappiness. Thoughts that blamed her for Larry's death.

"I--I'm sorry."

"What happened? Why did you try to hurt yourself?"

"I--don't know."

That was close enough to the truth. She didn't' want to sound like a complete nut job, even though she kenw he already thought that much of her. Who wouldn't, when you've 'tried' numerous times to kill yourself. Something has to be wrong with you.

"Renee, please talk to me."

"I--don't like to be alone. Bad things happen when I'm alone."

"Your going to be okay, I've been where you are. I've been to the place where your so far down that you don't think you'll ever rise again. I've even thought of hurting myself. The worst time I had was right after Teri died. Kim wouldn't talk to me, I know she blamed me, because I blamed me. All I could think at the time was that Kim would be better off without me. Without having to deal with the fact that it was my fault that Teri was dead. You don't know how many times I opened up the drawer I kept my weapon in. How many times I sat my pistol on the table next to a bottle of rum, and thought of how easy it would be to put it to my temple and end it all. End all of the pain, and let go of the misery---"

"How did you get through it?"

"Well I got sucked back into the job first of all. I knew I was in no position to do the job, but they had no other choice. At the time I was the best at what I did. Before I let my emotions get involved, before I started hurting people. Then I had the opportunity to end all the pain, without it being actual suicide. I could have taken a plane that held a necluar weapon, and crashed it into the desert. An easy death really. Then my boss at the time, George, took over. He was going to die anyway. Everybody dies around me, it's just what happens. I'm a cursed human. I'm not meant to be happy."

"Jack."

She watched as he spoke, he wrapped her wrist, which had stopped bleeding. She grabbed a hold of his hand, which made him look up into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to make you feel better. Not make you feel sorry for me."

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard life has been on you. I don't know how you do it. I mean look at me, you say I'm strong and yet here I am broken beyond repair."

"No such thing."

His hand grazed across her cheek. Her eyes red-rimmed and filled with tears, he caught one as it fell from her eye.

"There is no such thing as broken beyond repair. I'm completely healed, not by a long shot, but I am getting better. You will too, it just takes time Renee. It won't happen overnight, but you will get better."

The corners of his lips turned up slightly, in his famous Jack Bauer smirk, and then his phone ruined the moment.

"It's probably Chloe. I can take it in here if you want."

"Please."

Her hand grasped hold of his hand tightly. He nodded in acknowledgement, and picked up his cell.

"Bauer."

"Ah. Mister Bauer. Don't show any emotion, do not alarm Renee. Now, I don't want to hurt you--or your family. I will, however, if you do no comply with my demands. I want Renee Walker, now, you can deliever her dead or alive. Makes no mind to me. She's going to be dead either way. You just make sure that she is dead before she testifies and I won't harm your family. Such a charming little group they are. Kim, and her husband--his name's Stephen if I'm not mistaken, and I mustn't forget little Teri. Named after her deceased grandmother, how charming. Now, if you don't comply with my demands I will start sending you pieces of this charming family and it will be your job to put them back together. It's two o'clock, you have three hours Mister Bauer. I'd get busy if I were you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, just a warning to those who hate cliffhangers. I have a tendancy to write them since I love writing them *reading them are a different story* LOL. Also, I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the others. I had a bit of trouble getting out what I wanted, so I cut it a bit short and ended it in a way that I hope is good. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Jack, what's wrong?"

A look of total shock was on his face, and a look of complete worry was etched on hers. The demand was simple, he had to sentence Renee Walker to death or his family. It was choice that to some would be as easy as whipping the gun out themselves. However, to him it wasn't that simple. It wasn't as easy as pulling out his gun, placing it to the back of her head, cause god knows he couldn't look her in the eye as he pulled the trigger, and shoot her in cold blood. Then again, he couldn't just sit there and let them kill his family either. Jack's had more bad days then he can count, but this was most definitely up there. Why was it whenever his happiness came back to him, something bad had to come along and snatch it all away.

"Jack please. I know it wasn't Chloe."

He opened his mouth to say the words, but it was like someone had taken a cotton ball and dried every last part of his mouth out. He couldn't force himself to say the words. To sentence her to death. He couldn't, and yet he knew that she would have no problem with it. He knew that once he said the words that would haunt his nightmares for a long while now, she would say it was okay. She'd help him pull the gun to her head, and beg him with those blue gray eyes of hers to end her pain. She wanted it, Vladimir wanted it, did that make it right. Hell no it didn't. Jack knew if he had time he could fix her, that he could bring her back into the Renee Walker she had been. Like he'd told her, he had been there. He had been so low that he thought suicide was the only option. He had been there, and making this choice could very easily put him right back in that place. He didn't want to be that guy again, he didn't like that guy very much.

"I have to call Chloe."

He knew he shouldn't, that it wouldn't help her at all, but he couldn't say these words with her right there. With those piercing eyes boring holes in him, into his soul. He has been so accustomed to not feeling anything. He had too, after leaving Audrey behind, broken, unknowing of the world going on around her. He promised himself that he would never let his curse hurt one more person. That's the real reason he had tried to keep away from Kim. He would be the death of her eventually. He knew it was only a matter of time that his job, his curse, would kill her. It was better for her if he wasn't around. If she hated him for all the things that he had caused to go wrong in her life. Then Renee came along, she broke down his defensive walls and she made him feel. He had gone so long without it that it was like a shock at first. It was like his heart had become dormant, like it had died a long time ago, and when she walked into his life it was like she had shocked it back into life. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't be in Kim's life, and ultimately Teri's. Then again, if Renee hadn't walked into his life then Kim's family wouldn't be in unknowing danger, and Renee would be alive--in more ways than one.

"Jack, please. I'm begging you don't."

Tears were apparent in her eyes, and his heart broke for her, knowing that they were there because of him. He tried to force a smile on his face, as his hand brushed across her cheek.

"I'll be right back."

With that, he stood up and disappeared into the guest room. Renee could feel the anxiety swell over her. She started to hyperventilate. She could only hope that he wouldn't be gone for very long.

* * *

"What are you saying Jack."

"I'm saying that if I don't hand Renee over to the Russians then their going to kill my family---"

"But if you do they'll kill Renee."

"Exactly."

In that instant Jack realized that for the first time that he can remember, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he could avoid both Renee and his family's death. Was it possible to get out of this situation without anyone getting hurt.

"Jack---what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Chloe. I honestly don't know."

"Jack!"

"I gotta go."

He hung up the phone before Chloe could say goodbye. He flung his phone on the bed, before bolting out the door.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts Mister Bauer. So if you don't mind, I'll just take her myself. Make sure the job gets done."

The man holding a gun to Renee's temple was tall, with reddish brown hair and a thick red-brown goatee. He looked like a total douche bag, and Jack refused to let him take Renee without a fight.

"Put your gun down, now."

His voice, usually without quiver, quivered uncontrollably. He felt like his life was spinning out of control. He hadn't felt so useless to a situation before. He was Jack Bauer dammit, his name held clout. People walked out of their way so they wouldn't have to cross his path, and yet here he was, his hand trembling as he held his pistol tight in his hand. Part of him wanted to scream for this monster to just take her away, while another part of him was willing to fight him to the death to save her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I will pull this trigger. I will kill you. Now, put your damn gun down."

"Jack, he said he has your family."

Jack's steely gaze went from the red-headed monster in front of him, to the blue-gray stare of Renee Walker. Vulnerable, scared, and all too willing to be dragged away to her death. He shook his head, he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her die. It would kill whatever faith he had gained over the years. Only so much bad shit can happen to one person in their life. Jack was nearly certain that he had, had his fair share of loss in this life.

"He wouldn't dare harm my family. Do you understand who I am?"

"Of course I do. Your Jack Bauer. Former C.T.U agent. Your retired. Unfournately you got called into active duty on a bad day. You see, my boss, Vladimir Lanithnan wants Renee dead. My job is to insure that happens. You know what happens when your dealing with unwilling parties. You have to take drastic matters."

"Jack, just let him take me. Save your family."

Jack started to pace, there had to be a way out. There had to be a way to save Renee and his family. There had to be something he was missing, anything.

"What if I kill you?"

"Now, Mister Bauer. Do you really think that I'd come in here without a plan in place? If I do not contact my assoicate within the next ten minutes, he will kill your son-in-law. Ten minutes later he will kill your granddaughter. I assume you can guess what will happen after that?"

"Dammit! You son of a bitch."

"Now, no need to drag my mom into this. If I were you Mister Bauer, I'd comply to my demands. Let me take the bitch with me."

Jack pointed the gun directly at the intruder's head.

"Your going to call your assoicate. You're going to tell him that you have Renee, that your going to kill her and dispose of her body. You are going to dismiss him from my family. Then you're going to drop your gun, and let Renee go. I can promise you, that you have messed with the wrong guy. In fact, you better let your boss Vladimir know, that he better hope he gets put behind bars for a very long time. I promise you that if he gets set free I will hunt him down personally, and I will make him wish he would have left me the hell alone."

The man lowered his weapon, and his grip on Renee lossened, and she ran into Jack's arms. Jack listened closely as the man called his associate.

"I know what I said Rick. This si what I'm saying now. I have the bitch, I'm going to kill her and dispose of her body. I'll call you when I'm finished for your next mission. Go to the safe house to wait for my call."

Jack walked up behind him and clocked him on the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"Now, let's go get my family and you somewhere safe. Obviously CTU is not capable of doing their job properly."

"Jack--do you think."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Their shared a glance for a moment, before he grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him. He didn't have a lot of time to scoop up his family and drag them somewhere safe. This was not going to be an easy sale.


End file.
